My Sex Kitten
by jcbass19
Summary: Being Japan's top playboy isn't easy...even Sasuke woould get bored of the women he makes video with...until Neji suggested an idea...and Naruto is in it...(finally updated)email down...forever!
1. The Idea

The Idea  
  
"I swear that all the whores in the Playboy studio is not getting him turn-on! Not even Ino and Sakura together!" the deadly voice of Itachi told the head of Playboy company.   
  
"Well you can throw him into the gay section of the Playboy company. He might be like you." Neji, the head mummbled.  
  
"And what are the chances that he'll actually do that?"   
  
"Probably 50-50?"   
  
Itachi stomped out off the office after another day of arguing. All the directors has been complaining that Sasuke, the all-star playboy, hasn't been able to get turn-on. They have to get him to erect 30minutes early before the shoot!  
  
Itachi, his brother and agent, has gotten over 100 complains of slow progress of the 'Uchina's Videos' Sick, perverted and lonely men, that wanted to see Sasuke screw a different women in different positions every single month! One shoot takes about a week, if Sasuke isn't bored, than he isn't a human. Itachi enters his giant mansion which he shares with his brother and his boyfriend, Kisame.   
  
"Itachi! I missed you!" Kisame, a giant man with shark-like face, pops up from behind hugging Itachi. Itachi didn't hug back but shrug him off and stomped away into his room. On his way up, he sees his 'boss'. "So, what did the doctor say?" Itachi asked his brother. "Said that I should take it easy and not have sex for a week or two." he simply said and walked out. He was wearing his long, black leather jacket, net-shirt which expose ever inch of his skin instead of covering it and low-cute leather-like pants.   
  
"Going out?" Itachi asked.  
  
"Just in case you and Kisame ends up screwing each other heads off." and simply walked out.  
  
The bar  
  
Sasuke perfers going to the Playboy bar since that's were all the people like him goes. If they went to normal ones, women, men and everything else asked them to sleep with them. Here, it depends on who it is. Like Ino and Sakura, who's coming right now towards Sasuke. They'll come up everytime they see him, of course, Sasuke, before they even ask will simply say, "Go screw Kiba or Shino, I'm on medical week." and walk away. He went into a corner where you could see all of 'Tokyo. A wonder sight, only if there was....  
  
"Umm...Sorry sir, do you need a drink?" came a unique voice.   
  
Sasuke looked up and saw a blonde boy with blue eyes. A mix blood child.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Oh umm..." Sasuke mummbled something and got lost in his speech, this boy was 'unique' he wasn't simply like him, they words that come out, the texture on his eye and face and his body.  
  
"Is that red wine you wanted? Because if it is I'll introduce you to a special type that we just got!" He said in a hyper-active voice.   
  
It took Sasuke rather long to answer but he finally said, "Sure."  
  
They boy was back in minutes with a bottle and cup in his hand. He popped it open and pour it out to let Sasuke try it. It was delicious. Would this boy's mouth taste like that?  
  
"WHAT?!" Sasuke's mind boomed   
  
"Why am I thinking about a boy? I'm not gay...or am I? Itachi is...maybe his influence has gotten to me...but then again..."  
  
When the boy turned around to leave, Sasuke saw the entire body of his even in his uniform. He was lean, beautiful, perfect and short. He was about half a head shorter than Sasuke! Before he got any further, Sasuke held his hand, which was silky smooth and nicely tanned, it felt like heaven! "What's your name?" He asked  
  
"Ummm..." He was starting to blush  
  
"Umm? That's a different name."  
  
"No, no it's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
"Naruto, a unique name to fit a unique person." Sasuke told himself. "Well, I don't see anything wrong liking guys, especially one that is so beautiful..." he contiuned telling himself.  
  
"Let me ask you questioni, Naruto, would you like to be in a movie?"   
  
"A MOVIE!! Of course I'll love to!!! Which one!?" he asked getting all excited.  
  
" A Playboy Movie."  
  
Sasuke started back at a shocked face boy unlike the one before cheerful and happy.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!? HELL NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME PERV!!" Naruto yelled and quickly ran away, tripping on a couple of the funitures on the way.  
  
"What a reaction! But telling a boy that all the sudden the end wouldn't be nice." Sasuke turned his head to find a silver hair man with half his face cover with a mask with only one eye showing.  
  
"I'm Hatake Kakashi, Naruto's gurdian. He's just a bit confused when you told him this offer but I'm willing to help you get him in this business." He grinned  
  
"I don't do things by force." Sasuke shoot back.  
  
"No, none of that. Naruto is a decent boy, even ifhe's an orphan, a trouble child in highschool before, but decent. He hasn't done it with anyone, says he's saving it for someone special. Maybe I can hook you guys up." The silver-haired man said to him.   
  
"What's the catch?" Sasuke said right after he finish talking.  
  
"Hook me up with Iruka. Umino Iruka." He suddenly gotten serious.  
  
"....I'll think about it." Sasuke said and got up slowly.  
  
"Make it quick. Or Neji might be the one getting him." Sasuke turned his head to find the man gone. A in replacment was a card.   
  
Hatake Kakashi  
  
xx3-x21-xx22  
  
"Naruto..." A evil smirk appers on Sasuke's face. 


	2. The anwser

Author- lol, i never knew that a sudden idea will be such a great hit! I was sleeping when this idea came....dunno how...but i woke up throughout the night and the story came....lol   
  
Thankz for the wonderful review! But I'll write even faster if there's more review....:3 evil i know....  
  
I reposted this cuz aff.net was too annyoing sometimes after ff.net took it out, i looked at the rules and found out what's wrong, so i reposted again. I hope you guys will enjoy this chappie!  
  
Oh to those who wants to know the couples:  
  
Sasunaru,   
  
KakIruk,   
  
NejiNaru,   
  
GaaraNaruto,   
  
mention of InoSasuSaku,   
  
NejiGaaraNaruSasu (3 ppl fighting for one!)  
  
Nejisasu... :3  
  
Nikkler- Yeah...i didn't really want Itachi to be with Kakashi or Sasuke or Naruto or anybody but Kisame....strange eh? But here's the chappie of Kakashi getting Naruto convince! Enjoy  
  
Queen Of Anime- I'm glad you like it!   
  
eyes0nme19-Thanks, I'll keep it up  
  
love-chibis- Thanks, luv comments  
  
Kisu-oh this is a really twisted plot...even i thought it was.....  
  
Anael Razualle- Here's the next chappie..  
  
RekiaReium- It's funny!.....wow....i was really thinking it was an attempt but most ppl said it was funny...thankz! :)   
  
Anime Team PK 'N' FASH- I feel special! :) ppl love my ficcy!!!  
  
M-Naruto-Fic- Thanks, I hope it stays good.   
  
feathergurl- Lol, ppl on aff.net says that a lot...:3 watch out for the KakaIruka couple coming in....   
  
To all Anonymous- Thanks for all the review, and to those who use dude, I'm a dudette :3, i think most of them are.   
  
Chpater 2  
  
The answer  
  
The boy was home pacing back and fourth near his telephone and the card next to it.   
  
"I'm going to call him...if I don't Neji might take him...but when did Neji come in this picture?ARGG!!" he yelled mentally and threw his pillow towards the doorway and was caught by his brother.   
  
"What's with the pillow fights? I thought you got over those when you were 5?" Itachi said and threw the pillow down on his bed and sat down.   
  
"You know about the shoots happening next month...with Ino and Sakura....You think.." Before Itachi finished Sasuke walked over to the phone dialed some numbers.  
  
"Hatake resident how may I help you?"  
  
"It's me, I'll take the deal, when do you make the delivery?" Sasuke told the familar voice.  
  
"Now, now, there's no rushes, I'll delivery him, but getting into his pants...that's your part. But I'll do some talking alright?" Kakashi said joyfully.  
  
"Fine." Sasuke hang the phone up and walked up to his brother.  
  
"Itachi, cancel all the porn shoots I suppose to do, I'm moving over to the 'homo' section. Oh yeah, hook me up with Umino Iruka." He smirked and walked out.  
  
Itachi raised his eyebrow in intreast and walked over to his office, only to find out Kisame there to attack and rape him again. (author: Lol, not really though)  
  
Naruto's home  
  
"Naruto?" Kakashi knocked on his door to find him listening to Linkin Park Jap dubbed. Lying face flat on his bed  
  
"Yesh?" He mummbled out.  
  
"Something bothering you?" he sat beside his adopted son.  
  
"Do I really look like I'm gay? Is that why so many girls in highschool rejected me?" Naruto asked lifting his head.  
  
"No...why?" Kakashi tried to act out confused.  
  
"First it's the offer made by Neji-sama yesternight and just today another guy did the same!" Naruto puffed out and sat up hugging his pillow,  
  
"Well, with your lean body stucture and petite size, sometimes even I end up mistaking you as a girl!" Kakashi laughed and quickly avoided the pillow that was shooting at him.  
  
"But that Sasuke boy..." He stopped when the telephone rang and he went to pick it up.  
  
"Sasuke...how did he know about him? Did I mention him...THAT PERV!" Naruto bellowed in his mind and was stomping toward the living room and stopped to hear the phone conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry Neji-sama, he's already been taken...no...soon....Yes...will you now? I'll think about it...I was suppose to deliever him soon..unless a better offer is made...Ah I see...well I'll phone you back when I think about it. Bye." He hang up and turned around to find Naruto staring at him.  
  
"KAKASHI! WHAT IS THAT ALL ABOUT!? WHAT STUPID DEAL DID YOU MADE THIS TIME?" Naruto bellowed at him.  
  
All Kakashi did was sign and planned to tell him everything, no point in keeping it a secret.  
  
"Remenber Iruka?"  
  
"Your missing ex?"   
  
"Yeah...Well I found out where he is now and I planned to get him back to my side...but I can't do it withour your help Naruto..." he paused to see the reaction of Naruto, to his suprise, he wasn't concern but bored. Brat   
  
"And?"  
  
"And I made a deal with Sasuke, the man I bet that made an offer tonight to you, that you'll do one of the shows with him and he'll hook me up with Iruka again. Neji orginally did, but strangely took him a while, he tried to get back on track but it seems like Sasuke-kun is winning." Kakashi said happily and messed up Naruto's hair. Naruto slapped it away and bellowed, "WHAT KIND OF guardianARE YOU? YOU USE YOUR ADOPTED SON TO FIND YOUR EX!? THAT'S CRUEL!! I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH A GUY!"   
  
"Come on, you'll like it...a lot." Kakashi smirked and Naruto's face suddenly turned bright red.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes"   
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes, or no allowence and the Linkin Park concert is cancel for you." Kakashi said with a happy attitude.  
  
Naruto glared back at him...  
  
"Hello, Uchina resident" Itachi answered the phone tiredly but neverless, professionall, even in the morning.  
  
"Umm...Is Uchina Sasuke there?" a shy voice asked.  
  
"Please hold."  
  
A weird music was playing when he was on hold and than a very sexy, familiar voice was heard, "What?!'"  
  
"Sasuke-sama?" Naruto said timidly.  
  
"Huh?! OH! Naruto-chan! So early, so have you thought about my offer?" Sasuke said quickly getting refreashed already from his voice.  
  
"Well...Kakashi told me about Neji and you..."  
  
"Neji? I kind of wanna hear the whole story too..."  
  
"Neji is a friend of my guardian Kakashi and it seems like he tried to make the same deal you did, but you got to Kakashi first and I..." Naruto trailed off and stopped talking.  
  
"And go the show with me?" Sasuke finish his sentence.  
  
"Yeah..." the otherline went after a while.  
  
"But I don't like being rush...give me some time to readjust to this...." Naruto said again.  
  
"Come over tonight, I'll help you..." Sasuke said in a very low but very sexy voice....with a smirk that could be felt over the line.  
  
Naruto suddenly shuddered when he said it and hang up the phone ASAP.  
  
TBC  
  
Author- MUhahHAHAHAH!!! evilnesss!! I never thought a sudden idea will be good but who cares?! One thing I never thought was that this was a humor fic...i just use that cuz i felt like it...glad ppl like it!  
  
Review are alway welcome :) 


	3. Sample Special Sneak preview The Product...

C h i b i O r o c h i m a r u-yep here it is!  
  
Nikkler-:) I'm glad....yeah everyone likes him...i was planning a KibaNaru but nah...too many of them lol. But of course this would be a pretty intresting fic, it would never come out the way many ppl might think it should :)  
  
afk- Alright! No worries....with this many supportors I'll do my best! :) thankz  
  
Kei=Hao=Asakura- lol, same here, but who cares!? i don't! Thankz I'll keep up! :)  
  
lemmings12- Lol, I know, I thought it'll make the plot intreasting, so watcha think of it?  
  
melodia04- yep, just under a different name :), it was banned than i did it again but   
  
following the rules lol  
  
RekiaReium- alritie! here's the next chappie for you!  
  
feathergurl- lol! oh yeah!  
  
Queen of Anime-:3 thankz  
  
The Sample  
  
Naruto got off the bus and walked for awhile, until he reached a giant gate with a symbol that's similar to Six Pack (A volleyball team or the sharigan). He press the button on the speaker, it made a buzzing sound and a voice came. It was low and sharky (?)  
  
"Who's there?" it snapped  
  
"Um..I'm looking for Uchina Sasuke."  
  
"Do you have a appointment with him?" the voice said again.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh...wait...Itachi!!!" there was a minute or so of silent when another man came to the phone and said, "Come in."   
  
As the giant gate slowly open by itself, Naruto was greeted by a man similar to Sasuke but with long hair tied back low. With him was another man, he was tall and muscalur, with a face looking like a shark.   
  
"Welcome to our humble home Naruto-chan. Sasuke is waiting for you upstairs. We'll be going now." The Sasuke-clone said and walked away to his car with the big man. When Naruto turn his head, he was gone. Naruto quietly walked inside the house, no it wasn't a house, it was a giga house! It's massive! Naruto walked up the giant spiral staircase and looked down the hallway to find at least 5 beadrooms on each side.   
  
"So you came..." A voice that broke the silence of the house. Naruto jump at the sudden sound and to find it was Sasuke.  
  
"Umm....Yea." Naruto said in a quiet voice.  
  
Sasuke walk closer to him, Naruto back up   
  
Sasuke walk closer to him, Naruto back up   
  
Sasuke walk closer to him, Naruto back up   
  
Tired of this routine, Sasuke slam his hand above Naruto and he was pushed and pinned against one of the door. He could feel the hot breath and sweet scent of this onyx eye boy. Sasuke leaned foward towards Naruto's ear and whisper, "I'll give you a sample of what you give me, and recieving it back."   
  
His moist breath sent shiver down Naruto's back, his face explode into a red shade as Sasuke slip his hand down his waist and slowly moved back towards the door knob and opened it. He took Naruto's hand and guided him to the giant bed-room. Sasuke pushed the confuse and oh-so innocent boy down onto the bed. He than started to climb on top of him, splitting his leg slighty apart to put his leg in between him. Sasuke than push him all the way down till he was flat on the bed, Naruto's breath was getting raggy, and was panting in a way. Sasuke lean down towards his mouth and gave Naruto his very first kiss.  
  
Naruto was clumsy at it, but being with a pro-kisser, at least it felt good to him. He felt Sasuke's hands roam his tiny body and without Naruto noticing, he was already half nake.  
  
"Sas....SASUKE!! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto said and push him away and try to cover his lower part, which expose his little brother1.   
  
"Now, now, like I said, this is only a sample, I won't do anything too extreme don't worry." Sasuke said gently and pushed him down. Naruto was whimpering by the time he slip the blanket off but Sasuke silent him with a passion kiss that left Naruto almost breathless but during the kiss, Sasuke have silently reach southward and a bit lower....  
  
"Ah..." Naruto moaned into his mouth.   
  
Sasuke could feel himself getting hard, but he couldn't take it out on his little sex kitten. He contiune to rub the blonde lightly, giving him the most torturing and pleasure-ful feeling. Sasuke lifted himself up a little and away from the kiss to look at the most beautiful thing in the world.   
  
There right in front of him was the world's most beautiful person you could find. Locks of blonde hair, soak with sweat and a tiny body writhing underneath him. Yes, this was the perfect person.   
  
Sasuke squeeze a bit harder now around the cock that belong to his sex kitten. This made Naruto moan even louder and now begging for more.  
  
"Ah...Sas..Sasuke....faster.....harder......please." Naruto was begging with a lustful voice wanting more of Sasuke.   
  
A smirk apperer on the pale-boy's face.  
  
"Now, now, there's no need to rush....the best part has yet to come." Sasuke took him hand away from Naruto which to caused Naruto to look down to find Sasuke's head going lower and lower....  
  
"AH!..." This time it wasn't a moan but a shudder with a loud pleasureful reply. Sasuke's hot mouth had found a new destination, and toying with it.  
  
He bob his head in a slow motion, but it was a long and pleasureful motion. Making Naruto beg like never.  
  
"Sas...Sasuke...Please more..."  
  
Another smirk.  
  
Sasuke had to hold on to Naruto's inner thigh to stop him from pushing into him. After a while, Sasuke thought it was a long enough torture since Naruto's yells was now hoarse whispers and gave him a fast, tight blowjob.  
  
"Sas...AHHH...Sasuke...." Naruto release into Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke lick the cock almost clean of Naruto's cum, which by the way somehow taste like ramen but like Naruto at the same time.   
  
Naruto relax and Sasuke climb up to him and gave him another kiss but lighter and more sweeter than before.   
  
"Now that was just the sample, stay till tomorrow and I'll give you the product." Sasuke whisper into his little sex kitten.   
  
1= chinese meaning of the cock....lol ;3  
  
How is it??  
  
good?  
  
bad?  
  
ok?  
  
Review will be nice....the more the faster I'll upload the next chapter. :) and the juicy part with a twist evil eh?  
  
Thanks for all those wonderful reviews!  
  
And from the aff.net reviews, i wanna clear some stuff here so here's a sneak preview to the next chappie  
  
The Product: Result = Failure  
  
Naruto went to a wonderful slumber right after he got the 'sample' and leaving a certain boy lusting for him.  
  
'Damn, damn, damn....What will I do now?" he asked himself. He looked at the tired kitten and shook him a little and a bit harder, until he was close to falling off the bed.  
  
'Heavy sleeper...' Sasuke thought and sat against the headboard. He unzip his pant which quickly release his cock to fresh air and slowly started to rub it. He looked at the golden sex kitten and thought of all the little games he could play with him tomorrow....  
  
'No..." he panted into his thought  
  
'"Tonight."   
  
By the time Naruto woke up it was close to 9 and it was dark outside. He scan the unfamiliar room and remenber where he is and what happen. As he reply his memory, his face turn red. Really red.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you catch a cold?" he suddenly felt a cool hand on his forehead  
  
"AH! YOU!!" Naruto pointed a accusing finger at Sasuke was just sits there innocently, staring at him.   
  
"What about me?" he asked, using the same smirk he did back than, he starts to come closer to Naruto. Naruto could feel his eyelids get heavy. Sasuke gets closer to his mouth......closer.....  
  
SMACK! "PERV! GET AWAY FROM ME! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE USING ME AS A TOY!" Naruto quickly pulled his pants on and shirt, running at the sametime, the talents that God gives people.  
  
"NARUTO! WAIT! LISTEN!" Before Sasuke could catch up, Naruto with another of his God given gifts was already gone out and running into the dark night.  
  
Naruto didn't know how long he was running for, all he knew was he got to get away from that Sasuke. When he was running across the street in the dark, a car almost hit him!  
  
"AHH!"   
  
The driver step on the brake and the car screech and stop a inch in front of the fighten boy. A man came out with the driver, Naruto was on the ground by the time they came out from the tireness of running for a while.   
  
"Neji?!" 


	4. The Product: Result Failure

The Product: Result = Failure  
  
Due to final exams, tests, hwks...sorry for taking a lifetime to contiune...... oh yeah and sorrie for the terrible beta....but thankz to a very lovely, kind and helpful reader...i think you'll enjoy the later chappies more!!! And i forgot, this story is very OOC(Maybe just Itachi and Sasuke for this chappie) and AU.   
  
sousuke-chan- don't worry, they aren't the 'deep romantic' coupling....just wait till the story is up and you'll understand why I put the coupling up.....

lemmings12- :) you just have to wait....it's really twisted!!!

shar xei-kun-lol, thankz a lot

IsaacB- YEAH!! ANOTHER HELPER!! thankz....this world is filled with such helpful ppl!! thankz!!!

zkylar- MUHAHAHAHAHA i know...i just wanted to torture my readers lol..jk jk....i'm glad that it's good

C h i b i O r o c h i m a r u- NO! you can't you have to live to review my story! lol, but i'm so glad ppl are liking this story! :) i'll make it as quick as possible!   
  
kuroi yume- Yep! I'm updating it rite now!

black-mystic3- I know what you mean, he is so lovely...omg! i'm so in love with him!!! and yep here's the new chappie!

Queen of Anime- OMG!! u r so NICE!!! thank you so much, my beta sucks and yeah...i was wanting someone, I'm so glad ur willing! tty more about it on email!

Shinikami Dragon- hmm... i was wondering about that too....it's either sasunaru, or rock-paper-sisscors (i wrote that rite right?) to determine who wins our dare Naruto or... :)

Kei=Hao=Asakura- lol, i luv care bear! I got bored of the old setting so yeah....:) me like to write modern cuz i can think of what to write when I'm listening to music all my ideas flow like that...

Cookie6- I'm glad, I'll keep it like that!

Anael Razualle- panicing! yes my lovely fans! I'm doing it quickly! here it is!

kurokioku-yep, i post it both, but i'll update here faster than aff.net

afk- nah...to lazy, lol, i'll make it longer next time maybe if i'm not lazy,

chibi chidori16- okie...since ppl wants more, i'll make this chappie the longest one i'll write in my life....sign there goes my fingers again! lol

Alright on with the story  
  
Soon after the "sample" he received from Sasuke, Naruto had a fantastic slumber (and left Sasuke lusting for him…).  
  
_'Damn, damn, damn....What will I do now?'_ he asked himself.  
  
He looked at the tired kitten and shook him a little and a bit harder, until he was close to falling off the bed.  
  
_'Heavy sleeper..._' Sasuke thought and sat against the headboard. He unzipped his pants which quickly released his cock to the fresh air and slowly started to massage it. He looked at the golden sex kitten and thought of all the little games he could play with him tomorrow....  
  
'No..." he panted into his thought  
  
'Tonight."

By the time Naruto woke up it was close to 9 and it was dark outside. He scanned the unfamiliar room and remembered where he is and what happen. As he replayed his memory, his face turned red, really red…  
  
"What's wrong? Did you catch a cold?" he suddenly felt a cool hand on his forehead  
  
"AH, YOU!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke was just sits there innocently, staring at him.   
  
"What about me?" he asked, using the same smirk he did back than, he starts to come closer to Naruto. Naruto could feel his eyelids get heavy. Sasuke gets closer to his mouth......closer.....  
  
SMACK! "PERV! GET AWAY FROM ME! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE USING ME AS A TOY!" Naruto quickly pulled his pants on and shirt, running at the same time, the talents that God gives people.  
  
"NARUTO! WAIT! LISTEN!" Before Sasuke could catch up, Naruto with another of his God given gifts was already gone out and running into the dark night.  
  
Naruto didn't know how long he was running for, all he knew was he got to get away from that Sasuke. When he was running across the street in the dark, a car almost hit him!  
  
"AHH!"   
  
The driver slammed on the brake and the car screeched to a halt and stopped an inch in front of the frightened boy. A man came out with the driver, Naruto was on the ground, tired from the running, by the time they came.   
  
"Neji?!"  
  
"Naruto, what's wrong, what are you doing here so late in the middle of nowhere!?" Neji said softly to him as he went closer to Naruto, he push back the hair that was covering his face and helped him up. As soon as Naruto got into the car, Neji came in after asking him for the truth. After several lies, Naruto exploded into tears and told him everything.   
  
"And...and he gave me....."  
  
"Gave you a?"  
  
"....a blow job" he said silently.  
  
Neji wrap his arm around Naruto and pulled him closer.  
  
"You poor thing....Go to sleep, I'll figure something out in the morning." Neji said.  
  
As soon as Neji said that, Naruto went into a peaceful sleep.  
  
'Yes, indeed, you poor thing... you didn't get a proper blow job..." a smirk appeared on Neji's face and he lightly kissed Naruto's forehead and continued to enjoy the ride.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Itachi got out of the bed where the heap of blubber was sleeping; He went to the door and found a silver angel waiting for him.  
  
"Why, hello there..... How may I help you?" Itachi practically purred out the sentence and leaned over a bit to the tenshi.  
  
"Uh… I'm wondering if Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun is here?" he said, backing up a little.  
  
"Oh Naruto left a while ago and Sasuke is..."  
  
"KAKASHI!" Sasuke jump on to Kakashi, crying.  
  
"OH MY GOD, Sasuke is crying, someone get me a camera!" Itachi sarcastically said in a girl's voice.  
  
"Shut up; go back to that heap of blubber..."  
  
"Shush, he's only here because he needs practice...." Itachi blurted  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
Sasuke finally got rid of Itachi and they went upstairs to Sasuke's room. Once in there, Sasuke told Kakashi everything.  
  
"Hmm..... Interesting....."   
  
"Huh? ITACHI!!" Sasuke turn around to find his ankii listening to everything he just said.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't get my eyes of...a certain thing..." Itachi said as he made a purring sound and inched toward Kakashi to sit on his lap. Than he wrapped his hand over his head.  
  
"My, my....you look even better close up."  
  
"ITACHI WE'RE TALKING HERE!" Sasuke pulled Itachi off a blushing Kakashi and threw him out the door.   
  
"Umm....ok.....Well, Naruto should be ok and....Where's my Iruka?" Kakashi said changing the topic.  
  
"Should be here about....."  
  
"KAKASHI!!!" A pony tailed man, known as Iruka, bellowed as he ran into the room and jumped on top of Kakashi.  
  
"IRUKA!!!" Kakashi hugs him back and doesn't notice the jealous look of a certain Uchia. (Not Sasuke.)  
  
"Well... I'll leave you guys alone....Come on Itachi let's get rid of that heap of whale blubber and get some business contract finish." Sasuke said dragging him out.   
  
"Kakashi...I missed you." Iruka's eye filled up with tears.  
  
"Me too..." Kakashi kissed his dolphin as his hands slowly went down…:) since too many people is objecting the Itachi and Kisame couple, I got rid of that and threw in anyother triangle!! ItchKakuIruk!!! lol hope you like it!! (don't worrie, it will be easy to follow)  
  
Sorry for the terrible grammer but with IsaacB helping, i hope you could enjoy the next few....umm....10-20 chappies(?) :) 


	5. The Product: Idea stealer, Product taker...

The Product: Idea stealer, Product taker= Neji  
  
disclamier- hmm...yea...if i did own Naruto....i wouldn't be here...:)   
  
author- for strange reason, my email isn't working but it is at the same time and i'm too lazy to get a new one, my beta reader didn't get to go over it so this is a crappy version...  
  
The next morning, the Uchina mansion's resident was awake with a happy couple, a jealous man and a very piss out, tired and annoyed Sasuke. When the 2 Uchinas went downstairs for breakfast, they found it already done, (AN: maids?) by Iruka and sitting there was Itachi's future (cough cough wannabe) husband.   
  
"Kakashi-san! So how was your stay over here?" Itachi said when he reach the table.  
  
"It was wonderful!"  
  
"Well no duh!? With all those noise happening, I wonder how you can still be so energetic Itachi." Sasuke said.  
  
"..." silence was heard.  
  
"Well anyways, how would you like your eggs done?" Iruka asks the now silent group of....professional....um...people  
  
"Scramble!" Itachi yells  
  
"Sunny side up." Sasuke said  
  
"If you feed me with your mouth, anyway is good." Kakashi purrs to his little dolphin  
  
"Itachi, there's people around here!"Iruka blushs.  
  
"Heh, don't worry, they have more experience in this type than me." Kakashi laughs out.  
  
Iruka blushs a deep red and went back cooking the eggs.   
  
A minute of silent was too much for Kakshi, especially since he lived with Naruto....  
  
'Where is he anyways?'  
  
"Hey Sasuke, where's Naruto?" Kakashi finally asks.  
  
At the name of Naruto, Sasuke snaps from his depression mood and into panicking mood with Iruka.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! WHERE IS HE?" they both bellows.  
  
"That was IT'S GONNA BLOW! Boom, Boom, Boom, I want you in room, spend the night together, now and forever..." Kakashi's cell phone sings it''s pretty tune.  
  
"excuse me for a sec.." Kakashi said and flips his cell and walks over to a quiet area.  
  
After a while, Kakashi came back with...  
  
"Watcha wanna hear, good news first or the bad?"  
  
"Bad..."They all said together.  
  
"Naruto is with Neji."  
  
"That's not so bad... Isn't Neji one of your business friends?" Iruka said place the eggs on the owner's dish.  
  
"Yeah, why it's bad news?" Itachi asks sipping his coffee, suddenly he felt a dark aura beside him.  
  
"WHAT!? YOU GOT BE TO KIDDING ME! HOW IN THE FRIGDING WORLD, DID THAT HYUGA BASTARD GET HOLD OF MY NARUTO!?" Sasuke bellows and slamming his fist in the progress.  
  
"Calm down now, the good thing about it is that Naruto is found with some one we trust. Neji said Naruto was pretty messed up when he found him. Crying and all, so he took him home. " Kakashi said without a tone of care and went reading the newspaper.  
  
"SOMEONE WE TRUST! THAT'S BS TALK!" Sasuke growls at Kakashi.  
  
After a treatment of Iruka and Itachi calming Sasuke down, Sasuke left the house to find Naruto, Kakashi joins him just in case...  
  
"Uchina-sama, I'm really suprise how you can contain your jealously." Iruka comment the long hair man.  
  
"Well, I am really jealously of you guys, but I just don't show it well I gues. How did you know I'm jealous?" Itachi said suprisingly.  
  
"It's...kind of obvious." Iruka chuckle.  
  
"Hmm..intreasting. But I'm more intrested in your story."   
  
"What story?" Iruka asks.  
  
"How you meet Kakashi and why did you dissapper..." Itachi said.  
  
"It's a long story...."  
  
Alright I"m stopping here for now.... plz reviews....oh yeah there's another sneaky preview....  
  
Nah just kidding....  
  
continuing the story  
  
"Kakashi and I were friends from high school. It was an all boy school, so any students coming out gay was kind of common. I meet Kakashi there."  
  
Flashback   
  
"Hey Iruka, there's a dance going on with Saint Mary School, you want to go with me?" Kakashi asks a younger looking Iruka.  
  
"Um...Why don't you go to the dance and ask a girl there? Certainly you don't need me." Iruka blushs out.  
  
"Actually...I do need you..." suddenly Iruka and Kakshi's lips were together, than slowly the tongues were dancing together.  
  
Present   
  
"It happened so fast and the next couple of week I found us having sex. Than graduating and moving in together. After a while we adopted Naruto." Iruka said with such a carefree tone and takes a sip of of his coffee.   
  
"Oh..." was all Itachi could muster up.  
  
"Well....anymore stories you wanna know?"  
  
"Well yeah.....Naruto said you went missing? Or was it Kakashi?" Itachi asks dumbfondly.  
  
"Oh that....umm...let's just say we had a misunderstanding."   
  
"What kind?" eyebrows were raising up from Itachi.  
  
"I thought Kakashi was cheating on me with Asuma. His ex."  
  
Coffee and saliva was in the air. Literally.  
  
"Sorry to shock you...." Iruka said handing him some ok..."  
  
"I saw them kissing each other one day and was heartbroken. But I was already a bit suspisious of him for the week because he was...well....not home a lot and didn't seem engage. So I left with the help of Neji, I was able to go somewhere without Kakashi knowing and worrying. But Sasuke the other day phoned me up and told me everything, so here I am now." Iruka said.  
  
Itachi seems somehow fasicanted by him, but not enough to like him but to understand why Kakashi would like him.  
  
"I guess this will be a good fight." Itachi said.  
  
"Actually...."   
  
(Because I found present tense too hard to write, this part will be all past tense....hmmm,,,,,)  
  
Sasuke was pulled over at least 3 times in the last hour getting to the HQ.   
  
"FUCKING BITCHING COPS!!!!" Sasuke screamed as he finally got his 3rd ticket and was driving to his company.   
  
"ARE YOU FUCKING SURE HE'S GONNA BE THERE!?" he barked at Kakashi.  
  
"Trust me, he's probably getting ready to make sure he's drunk and fuck him." Kakashi said with a sigh.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Flashback (contains Nejisasu)  
  
"Sasuke-kun. You're all tensed up....here have some of this..." Neji for some strange reason asked Sasuke to his office.   
  
' I know he's up to something....what evil contract does he have this time?' Sasuke asked himself as he took a sip of his wine.  
  
"So Sasuke, I heard rumours you have the hots for me...." Neji said gently when he made an attempt to hold on to Sasuke's hand.....  
  
Sasuke didn't answer for a while instead he was shaking his head a lot, like he was about to sleep.  
  
"Wha!?? .....why would...." suddenly he felt really dizzy and fell towards Neji. He felt so powerless when Neji started to touch him.  
  
"Tsk, tsk...Sasuke...Sasuke....." Neji said and brushed the hair covering portion of his face.  
  
Neji carried Sasuke into a secret room. The walls were sliding to the side and there was a bed....Sasuke felt the softness of the blankets.....  
  
"SASUKE!" a voice broke into his deep thinking.  
  
Sasuke looked foward and saw he was about to crash in to an old lady and quickly stepped on the brake, turned and contiuned on.  
  
'Naruto...hold on...."  
  
Kakashi looked at him with a strange sad eye. 


	6. Product on Hold

  
  
Sorry for the long wait, screwed up last chapter, i'll make it up now... and sorrie for now replying to the reviews, I'll do them all on this chappie... oh yeah, sousuke-chan, this chapter and maybe the next couple might be your fav, i've added in your request!  
  
Product on hold.  
  
Past  
  
Without any type of strength, Sasuke was like a little, fragile child. Neji took him to the little secret room and laid him down. He climbed on top of him and gave him little kisses and than he slowly took off his clothings, one by one, exhibiting his beautiful, pale skin.  
  
When the jacket and tie came off, Neji slowly unbutton his collar shirt, kissing every exposed skin in is path. Sasuke gave a couple of protesting cries but they were left ignored by Neji. He lifted Sasuke up a little to pull the shirt away, than he went to work again in stripping him.  
  
That fucking bastard...stop!!!Stop..stop....sto.... He kept screaming in his head telling Neji to stop but when a sudden pleasure from below came; Neji had 'accidentally' rubbed his knee against Sasuke's member. Suddenly Sasuke's mind went blank but his body became very submissive.  
  
A cocky smirk appered on Neji's face when the protesting sounds and angry looks on Sasuke's face turned into 'enjoying' this face.  
  
"I see that you're enjoying this..." Neji said as he gave Sasuke's pale neck a little nip.  
  
"But you won't be enjoying only this..." Neji gave his member another rub with his knee.  
  
"But much more..."  
  
--------Read more at it gets back online...if you're one of those people like me, that only sneaks to get on , email me and i'll send the lemon chappie to you.-------  
  
Neji collasped onto Sasuke,both were panting for air. The air was filled with the smell of both sweaty men's semen and their own special blend of body odour.  
  
Without any warning the secret door to the room was sliding open and Itachi came in.  
  
"I say you had fun Sasuke-kun? I hope Neji wasn't too hard on you." His older brother smirked at him when he sat on the bed beside him. Sasuke gave him his, I'm-gonna-kill-you, eye.  
  
"So whatcha think Neji?"  
  
"He's really good, I'll love to get another go at him but I'm sure by the time the drugs wear off, I'll be a dead-man." Neji chuckled.  
  
"Not to worry, how about that contract?"  
  
Sasuke went into a deep sleep not caring about anything.  
  
By the time he woke up he was in his own bed, clean but his ass ached a little.  
  
"Finally woke up?" Itachi said when he entered the room with a tray full of food. Sasuke felt that he got his energy and strength back and the first thing he did was...kill his brother than kill Neji.  
  
"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!"  
  
"Calm down, I only did this for your own good."  
  
"WHAT!? FOR MY OWN GOOD!? YOU FUCKING GOT ME RAPED! BY A GUY! AND IT HAS TO BE NEJI!" He growled at his older brother/manager.  
  
"Hey you weren't doing so well in the hetrosex, why not try homo? I think you enjoyed it also. Plus, Neji gave me permission to move you over, only if you want and no one is gonna do what happen last day, only you doing to other men." Itachi said and he sat down and gave the food to his brother, and giving the all famous Uchina smirk.  
  
Sasuke was silent for a little while before he started to eat his food and said, "I hate you."  
  
"Love you too."Present  
  
Eww..gross memory...think Naruto....think about fucking him....oh yeah...little body underneath me....mmmm  
  
"Sasuke, we're almost there, don't get hard on me already." Kakashi chuckled out when he saw a samll movement between Sasuke's leg.  
  
The elevator which they just got in was moving awakwardly slow today, it seems like they've been on for hours and they're only at floor 15 out of the 20 floors.  
  
"EWW, that just killed my mood, and I'm not getting hard on you.."  
  
"I know it's Naruto, how could you think such think especially since Naruto could be getting rape at this moment." Kakashi signed out.  
  
When reality hits, it hits hard.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I TOTALLY FORGOT!!! HURRY STUPID THING!"  
  
Looks like it's opposite day, the elevator took at least 5 minutes to finally reach to the top.  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi ( I think) ran toward the door only to be stopped by a very beastly creature.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! I haven't heard from you for such a long time!" A pink hair, slutty, whore walked up to Sasuke, and wrapped her skinny arms around him.  
  
"Ugg...Sakura you're sooooo disgu-sting! Keep your freaky hands to yourself." Sasuke said in a spoil brat tone and pushed her to the walls, than they contiuned running.  
  
Back home, Iruka has gone out to buy stuff, leaving good, old Itachi alone...

or  
  
is he?

2 very snake-like eyes were following our dear Itachi outside the windows ontop of the trees.  
  
"Yummm...." a snake-like tongue flickered out. The man stalking him was no other Orochimaru. (Okie changing him, physically not mentally)  
  
Orochimaru was a model for the playboy's company, selling toys and all that. He was perfect for modeling with his long, silky/oily hair, nice tanned skin and well built body with his parnter/manager Kabuto. (Who has flown to Canada, Vancouver B.C at Whistler for the 2010 Winter Olympics, GO CANADA! And won't be appering for the rest of the story, maybe) He's also living across from Itachi's mansion and his stalker. He likes to take out his telescopes(Yes, there is 's') that is connected to 25 different t.v, one for each room and some, like the bathromm telescope, had 2 different angles so that our Snake man can see Itachi's private moments alone...well techincally.  
  
"I wonder how he'll taste like....damn I'm hungry time for some food." Orochimaru told himself and left his t.v room. He entered his bedroom, which was filled with newspaper pictures of Itachi, ads, photos and toys of Itachi. Yes, he has an obsession, Itachi.  
  
He got his car keys when he spotted one of his favourite picture. It was of him and Itachi, before.  
  
"My dear Itachi, you'll be with me soon..." he kissed the picture and left. The picture was only taken because the newpaper cast was at the playboy party and 'he' (Orochimaru) asked (Paid) the newspaper cast (Kabuto) to take the picture of his friend ("friend!? When the hell did I even met him?" quoted from Itachi). It was one of the best moment of his life, beside the beginning of the obession, he actually got close enough to touch him!  
  
Back at Uchina's mansion, Itachi suddenly sneezed and shiver.  
  
"Must be catching a cold. Wonder did Sasuke save Naruto yet..."  
  
The fax machine beeped and Itachi went over to see what was being sent over.  
  
"OMG!" Itachi (strangly) squealed.Back to the dramtic scence of Saving the Day  
  
But before they could even take 2 steps, the beastly, slutty, whore known as Sakura held on to his hand and growled, "THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? FIRST YOU SAY, 'Oh Sakura, your so good in bed, oh yeah.' THAN YOU CALL ME TO KEEP MY HAND OFF, THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?"  
  
"First...stop yelling. Second, what I said was part of the script, and lastly, fuck off, go find anyother whore to fuck ok?" he shoved her for the second time and ran into Neji's office...  
  
"Na...Naruto?!"  
  
What did Neji do to Naruto, what happend?  
  
Find out on the next chapter, "Product test, approve"  
  
TBC  
  
Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n- I'm glad it's funny  
  
eBooeBoo-what!? A sadist,me innocent looks lol, than again i do like to torture my readers  
  
sousuke- OMG!! thankz!!!!!  
  
Kin Uchiha- is it? oh well, make him go to jail later  
  
shar xei-kun- lol, hey you never know what Neji could do, he is a hyuga.  
  
Kei=Hao=Asakura= :) yep, here's the new chappie  
  
Yaoilover S- hmmm...to tell i don't know what Neji is gonna do...  
  
RuByMoOn17- Look it's a bird, no it's a plane, no... it SEXY SASUKE TO THE RESCUE! lol. yep, just hope sasuke makes it on time.  
  
kashisenshey- isn't those reasons why everyone reads it? i know i am on of them  
  
Kurisuteru-chan- serious where? lol, jk, it'll get more better once i'm through these next 2 or 3 chappie  
  
Cookie6- yeah..neji is hot when he's evil though  
  
xtaintedlovex- sorrie the longness, and i didn't really read my reviews until i reply them and i'm adding you now...  
  
zkylar- sure, that will cost you a story of SasunaruNeji together....LOl, just kidding, i'm writing so be expecting it!  
  
black-mystic3- don't worrie he'll be safe  
  
chibi chidori16- sign, at least i'm no alone in this world 


	7. Coming soon to a sex shop near you!

Since I'm suffering from Insomnia, I'll be able to type up a bunch of my story that I should have done years ago. Also I don't know if I add this coupling in my coupling introduction thingy, but there's gonna be.... Well go ahead read it first. And be aware of toys.

So don't blame me for crappy grammar and spelling errors(I am awake at 3 in the morning, suffering from tiredness). Also,

Also, I'm planning on making a side story of the Adventure of Iruka, Itachi and Kakashi! Also I wondered if I should also do a side story of Orochimaru and Itachi. . .

Alright cut the crap, let's get on with story!

Warnings first though: OOC with Orochimaru, Itachi and I dunno about a pervert Sasuke,Gaarashould be consider OOC...

Disclaimer- It's the same as the other 8000 stories, I don't own Naruto, never will. Unless I become a millionaire and buy it. Which won't happen for another million and a half years.

Wait, one more thing, read my latest "Break Away" and my story is not beta because i can't find my beta and my hotmail died on me....

than again... I can't acess my hotmail through my laptop anywayz!!! so....if my beta is out there....

I'M SORRIE!!!!

You so nicely volunteered to be my beta but I can't let you beta anything!! WHAA...so sorrie!!!

Also to the Sasuhina Fan, i'll write a whole different story just for you!!!

actually it's gonna be in my new lemon filled story..."FILM!!!" More info below

Now you can read.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been almost a week since Naruto and Sasuke tried to practice for next month's tryout for a director named Jiriaya's film, "Owner and Slave".

Let's start from the beginning of the week.

Monday

Kakashi, Itachi and Iruka all left for a movie leaving a very horny guy with a very seducing boy.

"Come on Naruto! We'll be trying out for the film in less than a month! At the very least you could try it once before we do it in front of people!" Sasuke was nagging Naruto from the moment the 3 adults left. Leaving the other three adult teenagers at home.

Naruto was putting him off for other things such as. . .

"I'm not feeling too well." Naruto layed on the bed and turned his back to Sasuke.

"I'll make you feel good." Sasuke sat down.

"I'm sick." he got up and felt his own head.

"No, you're not, you're perfectly fine.

"No, see, I'm hot." he touched his forehead for extra acting touch.

"I know you are." That comment gained a blush from our hotheaded blonde boy.

"No, not like that,"

"Like this?" Sasuke pushed Naruto down and his hand started to trail south into. . .

"AH! You idiot! Stop that!" Naruto slapped his hand away. But Sasuke wasn't gonna give up that easily. They started to have a light wrestle. Sasuke was tugging onto Naruto's shirt, directing it to go up while the other hand was on his pants wanting it to go down. Naruto did the opposite.

Sasuke got Naruto pinned on the bed, with his shirt half way up and his pants half way down. Sasuke was defiantly getting his sex tonight. He was kissing Naruto, with a lot of tongue now compared to before and less biting. Just when he was about to go any further. . .

Click

"Sasuke . . . ?" Naruto stopped the kiss but Sasuke continued with his kissing at the neck.

"Mmphf.. . ."

"Sasuke did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sasuke lifted his face just a centimetre away from Naruto's mouth.

Clomp

"That."

"Yeah, wait here. I'll go check it out."

"I'll come with you." Naruto and Sasuke got off the bed and headed outside.

There was some kind of noise in Itachi's room.

With Sasuke's experience, anything from Itachi's room is not a good thing.

"It's coming from your brother's room. Should we go check it out?" Naruto was standing behind Sasuke holding onto his arm.

"Let's not. . . Let's go back in the room and have hot kinky sex!" Sasuke started to walk back to the room until he heard an, "Ow. Shit."

"Sasuke there's a robber!"

Sasuke reached for a broom from the closet and headed toward the room. Naruto found a wooden stick somewhere and went with him.

Slowly Sasuke opened the door and as quick as his lighting speed would allow him, he turned on the light. There in the middle of the room was person dressed in black tights with Itachi's. . .

Underwear!?

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Sasuke stood in a fighting stance with Naruto behind him.

"Shoot, busted." The men in black headed toward the window and was prepared to jump out until Sasuke got his leg and the guy tripped out the window instead.

There were screaming, tree sound snapping and a thump.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt."

Sasuke and Naruto both went outside only to find the other three out from the car. But they didn't seem to be in a happy mood.

"Iruka! There'sarobberinthehouseandSasukeknockhimoutandnowhe'ssomewherediedmostlikely!" Naruto said in one breath.

"What!? Didn'tItellyoutolockthedoorandnotanswerthedoorforstrangers!?" Iruka talked back in one breath also.

"WedidbuthecamefromItachi'swindow!" Naruto replied.

Looking at this conversation from the outside view, all they heard was, "Blahblahblah, ajflkaadfiadfklje."

"Let me translate Naruto said, " There's a robber in the house and Sasuke knocked him out and now he's somewhere died most likely." Iruka replied, "Didn't I tell you to lock the door and not answer the door for strangers!?" Naruto said, "I forgot because I was busy having kinky sex with Sasuke. And Iruka replied. . ."

"Kakashi!" Naruto, Iruka and Sasuke knocked him in the head.

"Owiee. . . Itachi! They're hurting me!" Kakashi went to Itachi like a crying baby.

"There, there don't cry." Itachi patted Kakashi's head like a mother would do for a baby. Iruka eye popped out and grabbed Kakashi back. A glare fight was happening until they heard some of the bushes moving.

Out came the man in black with Itachi's underwear.

"Ah! That's the pervert that tried stealing Itachi's underwear!" Naruto pointed at the obvious.

Itachi saw it was his favourite undies because it was the one that Kakashi bought him a while ago. Also, he had a pair of them himself!

Itachi, with a speed that's faster than the speed of sound, went toward the MIB, took his undies and punched him smack on the face.

"Fucking pervert!" Itachi growled.

Than they went inside leaving the guy suffering outside.

Tuesday

"Naru-chan."

"Wha!?" Naruto woke up with his hand chained to the bedpost with nothing on but a bathrobe. Sasuke started to advance towards a struggling Naruto. When he was about five inches away from him, the three idiots rammed in.

"Naruto I've. . . oops. Sorry." Iruka blushed and went outside leaving two experience perverts and a pervert with a boy.

"Wow, Sasuke got more spunks that me! I could never get Iruka on chains without getting a black eye the next morning."

Wednesday

Yesterday night did not go well. Naruto broke out from the chain, gave Sasuke one hell of a black eye. Also a jealous Itachi.

Not only did Sasuke get a black eye and still not in Naruto's pant, he also got the news. . .

"WHAT THE FUCK!? GAARA'S COMING BACK!?" He bellowed over the phone.

"WHAT!? AND HE'S GONNA BE MAKING FILMS WITH ME!?"

Thursday

Actually today was pretty good, no attempts of seduction from Sasuke and not many cat fights with Iruka and Itachi but. . .

"Orochimaru-sama! What a surprise to see you here. . . in the middle of the night." Itachi had to come downstair in the middle of the night opening the door to a black-eye Orochimaru.

"I'm sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night but I came back from a meeting and forgot my keys. Kabuto isn't around so I was wondering if I could spend the night here." Somehow Itachi's hand went from his side into between Orochimaru's pale hand.

"Itachi, sweetie who is it?" A silver hair man walked down the spiral staircase.

'Sweetie!? That's what I call him not. . . that!' A jealous Orochimaru said in his head.

"Kakashi?" Another light voice was heard.

"Oh, Iruka baby, go back to sleep I'll be with you in a moment." Kakashi shouted up and continued walking down.

'Iruka? Baby? He's cheating Itachi!? In front of him and me!? Why I. . .'

"Orochimaru-sama?" Itachi was waving his hand.

"Oh, sorry drifted off. You were saying?"

"You could stay for the night, there's the guestroom upstairs. I'll show you." Itachi stepped aside for Orochimaru to step in. When he took off his shoe and followed Itachi, Kakashi came out with his hand on his waist.

'#$()'

"Oh let me introduce you to Orochimaru Kakashi-kun. Orochimaru this is my lover. . ."

"Yours!? What are you talking about!?" Iruka pushed Itachi out and hugged Kakashi possessively.

"WHAT!?"

"Gentlemen, calm down, there's enough of me for both of you!" Kakashi calmed them down but the death glares was still in the air.

Orochimaru glared at the silver haired man.

Friday

Orochimaru stayed for breakfast glaring at the silver man, while Sasuke went back to his normal self and started to get horny around Naruto.

Around the afternoon, Naruto and Sasuke had to finish some contract so they headed over to Neji's office. Only to find another man there.

He had red hair and shocking green eyes. He was around Sasuke's built and height but he had a very Goth taste to his style. Black, black and if you look close to his eyes, black, black bag or mascara. He also had a tattoo of a Chinese character 'love'.

"Gaara." Sasuke said in a rather deadly tone.

"Sasuke." he replied with the same tone.

Just as they were about to kill each other. Neji came in.

"Ah, Naruto good timing! I wanted to call you in to meet your other film partner Gaara! Gaara

thank-you for travelling back here from Egypt. This is Uzumaki Naruto, he's gonna be your new partner." Neji said in such a jovial attitude.

"Oh hi!" Naruto said as if nothing was really out of the ordinary.

Gaara stared at the blond for a while.

'He's cute.'

"Ok, I accept this contract." he said and went over to sign the paper.

The ride home wasn't a pleasant one especially with the person driving giving death glares to the person beside him.

Saturday

Naruto had never been so stressed out in his life ever! First, Kakashi, Itachi AND Iruka ditched him with Sasuke AND Gaara. Not only was he alone with two playboy pros who is extremely horny but the president of the Playboy company came and stayed overnight since Iruka thought that leaving Naruto with two horny guys was dangerous he called Neji up.

'IRUKA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?' Naruto screamed in his head when he was having dinner with all three of them.

The stress...

During lunch, another hand seemed to crawl up to Naruto's lap and was heading North a bit by bit till another hand slapped it off. Than they disappeared for a little while than a leg would be rubbing him.

This cycle repeated one more time till Naruto slapped all three of the guys and left to the kitchen.

The other stresses...

Coming back into the living room seeing at least two bloody body standing there. Having to be the adult of the situation, he separated them and had to help bandage them. Except with all the stress, bandaging was used to tie and chock the victims.

Nighttime.

They repeated the cycle from lunch. Finally Naruto broke down.

"ALL RIGHT! I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!" Naruto cried out.

"Wha?"

"Sasuke can be first... since he's suppose to be my lover..." Naruto blushed.

The guys didn't know how Naruto finally break and let them screw him. But that didn't bother them.

Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto and ran upstairs before anyone could comment anything.

In the Room

(Ta da! Finally some lemon eh? Enjoy! Not for minors...especially those who can't handle kinky hot sex)

"Mmm.. Naruto, you taste delicious." Naruto starts to lick him from his neck till he reached his stomach.

"Wh..why am I cuffed up?" Naruto crooked out.

"It's all about atmosphere! Don't you feel more vulnerable? I know looking at you naked, hot, aroused and cuffed up, makes me really wanna screw you senseless."

Naruto's hand was cuffed up to the head post and naked. His member was very, very hard.

Sasuke licked the tip of the head and than swallowed the whole thing.

"AH!" Naruto let out a scream from the sudden pleasure.

Sasuke continued to suck on the member like it's the best tasting lollipop to ever exist. Up and down his hot wet mouth went on Naruto's member. Naruto continued to moaned and gasped out Sasuke's name. He kept his eye closed from the pleasure. He grabbed on to the head post to let some pressure out. Sasuke continued to suck him, sometimes harder and fast, sometimes slow and very hard.

"AH!"

When Naruto felt like he was about to explode, something cold and round was wrapped around his member that stopped him.

"Sas...Sasuke?" He opened his eye and saw Sasuke licking his neck and sucking on it.

"Yes love?"

"What's on me?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Oh, just something to keep you under control." he said while nibbling his earlobe.

Suddenly Sasuke went into the washroom and when he came out, he got a wet looking...

"Dildo?"

"Jackrabbit."

Sasuke lifted one of Naruto's leg to his shoulder and slowly inserted the 'Jackrabbit.'

It was a vibrator that was made from Playboy with a shape like a rabbit. It was soft and had pearls in there for extra pleasure. Sasuke ordered a special one from the time he and Naruto were lovers. It was shaped for an ass.

Slowly the rabbit went in.

"Eek..."

"Calm down, it's gonna feel awesome."

When the who thing was in, Naruto was already shaking.

'If he can't handle such a soft toy, I wondered what would happen if I put mine in.'

Sasuke let Naruto's leg fall so Naruto used both his leg to lift himself up so that rabbit wouldn't go too deep in his ass.

Than Sasuke took out the remote and press 'low'

"Ah!" Naruto let out a scream.

"Feels good eh?"

"Ye..Yeah...but it's kinda...AH!" Sasuke kicked it up a notch and went to medium with vibrating spinning.

"So... good....Sasuke....more." Naruto begged.

"Before I do that..." There was a click and Naruto's hand was free.

"Suck me." Naruto's eye was filled with lust and sex. His face was hot and red, a tint of salvia was dripping from his mouth. He wasn't thinking clear and all he could think was sex. He crawled over to him and Sasuke unzipped his pants, showing a pretty hard cock.

"If you can't take it all, suck the head like a lollipop or a popsicle."

Naruto started to take Sasuke into his mouth. At first he was kind of sloppy but it felt good. Naruto took Sasuke's head and licked it like a lollipop, slowly his started to suck it like a popsicle.

"Ah...You're improving. Let me reward you." Sasuke pressed a button on the remote which made Naruto scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

He set the rabbit to the highest with the pearls in them dancing. So the tip of the rabbit was hitting his sweet spot over and over. But he couldn't cum.

"Sas...Ah...Sasuke...ah! Thingy on dicky!" Naruto moaned. He was lying on the bed with his leg wide open and his hand over the thingy on his dicky. Sasuke let out a light chuckle and went over to take it off. Than he proceed to remove the rabbit. Naruto let out a groan when it was roughly removed but a scream when a hot, pulsing member was in him.

"SAS...AH......"

Sasuke let out a low scream himself. He's never ever taken a virgin before. It was good. It was really hot, tight, really tight and all in two words, fucking good.

"Mov. . . move." Naruto's breath started to come out fast and short.

Sasuke gripped on to his hip and pulled himself out and pound right in.

"AH... Slowly! It hurts!" Naruto screamed.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." In truth, Sasuke can barely control it, he wanted to pound into his ass as hard as possible but he didn't want his koi to hate him. So slowly it is.

The cycle was in and out, in, out. Simple?

Sure, until Naruto screamed, "Fas . . . Faster Sasuke."

Oh yeah.

Sasuke went fast alright, so fast that Naruto thought he never left.

He was sliding quickly and Naruto's scream was increasing. Sasuke kept on hitting his sweet spot over and over. When Naruto let out a hoarse cry, squeezed his ass and came. Sasuke didn't move but his member was still in Naruto. When Naruto calmed down for a little while, it began again.

Sasuke lifted Naruto up and he lied down.

"Ride me." he said.

Naruto was tired and shaking but obeyed. He got up a little and rammed back down with a scream.

"Ah!" And again this cycle he repeated. Naruto held onto Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke held on to Naruto's waist. He assisted Naruto when he went up and pulled him down quickly. The blonde's member was hard again. They went on for a while, the room was filled with gasps, moans and Sasuke's name.

"Ah...ah...Sas...Sasuke, I'm gonna...cum, please cum....oh, with me.." Naruto said

Sasuke chuckled and when Naruto contracted his ass, he came with Sasuke.

"AH! SASUKE!"

Both of them tried to catch their breaths, Naruto slowly rolled off Sasuke and in minutes, fell asleep.

* * *

Oh plz oh plz oh plz, R&R, I wrote this for hours! I even added the sex scene in! If I get enough, the "Film" is gonna go up sooner than you think! 

Film is just a story on the videos that the Playboys make. Mostly sex and lemon filled, no plot at all. All one-shot so expect longer story from me since it's five films on one video!!!

R and R plz!


	8. Here on MonthDayYear

umm...yea...a year i think since i updated...umm...no excuse..go ahead FLAME me! . kidding dont! i promise i'll update again sooner! ...hopefully..

um..gonna be getting rid of some stories...cuz just don't wanna write it...i noticed my writing is quite crappy...so i'm gonna start off new again...hence the penname change..still gina-uzumaki just grown up!

well enjoy this chappy!

short and uh...unorginal...can't think rite now...sorrie...

Two very sex deprieved boys was sitting on two separated couches for the entire vocal show that the two lovebirds were giving...

"ah.." a very sexy moan came from behind the doors.

"Hn"

Veins were popping, knuckles cracking and hands bleeding, finally the red head had enough.

He looked at the sweating and pale boy across from him, the red head never realized that he was actually quite...good looking. With his hands clenching and unclenching every minute, his face cover with sweat, that full lips of his and that hard-on.

Hard-on...

"Well, well, looks like someone here is excited." The usual quiet boy states.

All he recieved was a glare from the pale boy.

It must be the hormones or the sounds that was happening behind those doors upstairs or he just wanted to get laid, either way he was glad he did what he did.

Gaara of the Sand, the nickname was given to him since he was born from Egypt and his emotion is dry and alway changing like the sand dunes of the desert. Today, The sand meets his green oasis.

The red head walked slowly over, taking his time. The other one, looked up and actually panic for the first time in a very long time. Once the little sand man reached his victim, he sat down on his lap, lightly brushing against the little "tent" there.

"Ah.." a muffled cried came.

"Hm...seems to me you're really enjoying the show." Gaara reaches down a bit, heading towards the sensitive ears.

"Why don't we..." nibbling it

"Do something too?" The last button was pushed, the last straw pulled. Neji pounched on the boy reversing their position, Gaara on the bottom of the couch and Neji on top of the smaller boy.

Blinded by lust, Neji literally ripped off both his and Gaara's clothing. Once almost all their clothing was off, Neji started to attack the sweet mouth in front of him. Twisting and rubbing, sucking and nibbling, they contiuned to taste each other like there is not tomorrow. Finally, breaking only for oxygen, they stared at each other. Pale eyes meeting green ones, and slowly their body also met each other.

88888r999999e99999v88888i8888e888w888

"Mmm...Sas...Sasuke.." mummbled a very sleepy and very sexy blonde haired boy. He cuddled closer to his giant teddy bear until he felt a hand crawling closer to his 'little brother'

"AH! Sasuke what the hell are you doing?" Naruto quickly jumped out off the bed grabbing the blanket on the way while revealing a very nake Sasuke.

"AH! Sasuke put on some clothes! What..." The blonde boy found himself pulled back to the warm embrace and some...action being replayed.

A red head poked from underneath the arms of a pale boy. "Looks like they're at it again."

"Hmmm...wanna see who lasts longer?" Neji smirked.

The entire night, not one of the four got a goodnight sleep.


End file.
